


Fifty Shades of White

by Kennaye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is basically a light white, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of White

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "Fifty Shades of Grey Bondage with Peal/Peridot

Peridot awoke dizzy, restless, and sore. Her vision was dark and she couldn't focus enough to make out anything that was happening around her. She thought she heard someone speaking - but their voice was mixed in with a high pitched ring. Peridot couldn't make sense of anything that was happening to her - and not knowing was the sorest pain of all.

As her sense returned in full to her, she managed to finally hear what was being said to her. "Are you awake now? Can you hear me?" Peridot wanted to answer, but she could barely lift her head to look at whoever was speaking to her. With great effort she managed to look up at from where she heard the voice. Her heart stopped when she saw.

Pearl, the crystal gem, was dressed in a full latex bondage suit. A small whip in her hand is what really caught Peridot's eye - was she about to be tortured? Peridot had sworn an oath to the counsel of Gems, but it wasn't exactly her department to withstand a beating. In fact, Peridot made machines for the exact reason of avoiding grunt work and violence. It was so much simpler that way.

"What...what do you want from me?" Peridot tried to act tough while saying it - but her voice was wavering from fear and fatigue. Pearl smiled, a small smirk that was almost mocking - as if Peridot wasn't the intellectual superior here. Pearl giggled.

"What do I want? I want revenge for everything you put us through." Pearl cracked that whip. "When your escape pod fell towards the Earth, I recognized the location as one where a warp was near. I warped to you quickly and found you passed out at your crash site. I drugged you, and brought you back here...to pay."

"To pay?" Peridot's heart raced. She wasn't up for this - she was just a tech! She didn't do field work, she wasn't supposed to be put in these situations. Peridot tried moving, but realized that she was actually tied standing up. Her wrists had her hanging midair due to the fact that they were cuffed to pipes that were running along the roof. Her legs were forced to be spread open, each one tied off in opposite directions. She was also naked - and a cold draft ran along her that made her shudder.

"Yes..." Pearl walked behind Peridot, out of her sight so she had no idea what was about to happen. Peridot felt Pearl's hand grope her ass. "...pay." The whip cut into her back, causing her to arch her back and cry out. It hurt! It really, really hurt! More than the one time she stubbed her toe! More than the time she got her fingers stuck in the gears of one of her running machines. It was a quick, sudden pain. It wasn't the last strike. Two more swiftly followed, each one stinging more. It was awful. It started to feel good.

Laying down the whip, Pearl walked back around to the front of Peridot. Peridot panted, sweating running down her face. Her face had an expression of pain, and she desperately tried to use her gem magic to summon her weapon. Her armor. Something. Nothing came - she must have been affected by the drug Pearl administered. Pearl came up to the front of Peridot and pinched Peridot's nipples.

"...stop...please." Peridot panted. Pearl laughed, a darker evil laugh not expected of Pearl. She brought herself close to Peridot's face, her breath pushing against Peridot's and invading her nose.

"Oh Peridot, by the end of this you'll be begging me for more." Pearl leaned in and made out passionately with Peridot, whose mouth was torn asunder by Pearl's tounge. Ravaged on that front, Pearl's hand creeped down to Peridot's vagina and made quick work of getting her all hot and bothered.

"Holy cow!" Peridot gasped. The contrast from pain to pleasure was exhilarating, the sudden increase in adrenaline from the whipping making Pearl's touch all the more captivating and pleasurable. Peridot shivered as Pearl expertly maneuvered her fingers throughout Peridot's nethers - 5000 years of practice.

Stopping sudden, Pearl looked up at Peridot and smirked. Grabbing the back of Peridot's head, Peal shoved Peridot's face into Pearl's pussy. Barely finding the air to breathe, Peridot quickly got to eating out her new mistress - the better the job, the quicker she would get out. Pearl moaned as Peridot recited lessons on cunnilingus in her head - something about spelling out the alphabet? She went with what she remembered from her homeworld research.

Pearl severed the bondings on Peridot while in the throngs of pleasure, and jumping on top of her, rode her face completely. Peridot did a manuever similar to something 'Hogan the Hulk' would do (she had gone in depth on Earth fighting techniques.) Spinning Pearl around, they started to sixty-nine.

Their mutual eating felt to last hours, and as both of them continued reaching orgasm upon orgasm - it felt like not long enough. When they both eventually collapsed on each other - breathing hard, covered in fluids, and exhausted both physically and mentally; Peridot had only one thought:

"If this is what being a prisoner is like, get me some more cuffs."

 


End file.
